


La belle vie

by frickfrackonthemoon (shooponthemoon)



Series: Je n'ai pas besoin de voir pour savoir que tu m'aimes [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Character, Blindness, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/frickfrackonthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years in the future, Eren leads a pretty blissful life.</p><p>A continuation of my blind!Eren AU<br/>Title translation: The Good Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	La belle vie

**Author's Note:**

> Please read part 1 first so that the context and certain specific details of the story make sense ;)
> 
> As promised, some fluff and smut to follow up that prompt fic I did. Probably the last time I write some Erejean, if I do anything else for SnK it'll be for my main ships I think. But this was fun! A bit self indulgent too haha, since they're definitely living in my city ;D
> 
> (btw title's direct literal translation is "the beautiful life", but yeah meaning is the same)

Titan burst through the door the minute they got home, barking away as he ran inside, no doubt to go pester Jean for hugs and kisses. Eren balanced the warm containers of takeout as he slid his keys back into his pocket and stepped inside, kicking the door shut behind him.

“ _C’est moi_!” Eren called out, slipping out of his shoes and padding carefully towards the kitchen. He set the food down on the counter so he could remove his messenger bag, dumping it in its usual spot. He took out a pair of chopsticks for Jean and a fork for himself (he could not for the life of him figure out how to use chopsticks properly) and groped around in the fridge until he came across a couple of beers, plopping those down beside the food.

He finally shrugged off his jacket and hung it up by the entrance before heading over to Jean’s office, feeling his way along the wall until he got to the doorway.

“ _Âllo_ ,” Jean said distractedly, and Eren could just make out his angry typing at the keyboard over the sound of Titan’s loud snuffling. The dog was probably rubbing his head against Jean’s leg in hopes of receiving some sort of attention. “ _Ça va_?”

Eren grumbled in response, shuffled over and let his head drop onto Jean’s shoulder, turning to give a quick kiss to the back of his neck. Jean chuckled.

“ _Longue journée_ , I’m guessing?”

“Yesss,” Eren sighed, burrowing his face into Jean’s warm neck. He could feel the other man’s muscles moving lightly as he typed, and laughed when Jean gave a particularly hard hit to the keyboard, probably slamming the backspace. “What about you?”

“Same here,” he said with a frustrated grunt. “This client’s text is utter shit, so I had to fix all of that up before even starting my translation. ‘M gonna charge this idiot extra and recommend he buys himself a proper _Bescherelle_ , I swear. Thanks for the food, by the way, it smells great. Thai?”

“Yeah,” Eren answered, slinging one arm across Jean in a half-hug, the other hand reaching down to his lap where their cat was napping, as usual. She purred the instant Eren’s hands started caressing her fur, and he felt her turn to nuzzle his fingers as she directed where she wanted to be scratched. Eren smiled against Jean’s skin, and gave him a few more small kisses as he waited for him to finish up what he was working on.

He knew Jean was done the minute the angry typing stopped and the taller man reached up to stretch, yawning loudly right next to Eren’s ear. He heard the thud as their cat jumped down and left in search of her own food. Eren smiled and straightened up, the hand that had been on the cat slowly roaming over Jean’s stomach and chest before going up to his cheek to turn his face towards Eren’s for a kiss. They both laughed when he accidentally bumped his nose on Jean’s reading glasses, ruining the moment.

Jean finally got up and they walked back to the kitchen, taking a moment to feed their pets before grabbing their own food and heading to the living room to cuddle up on the couch. They ate while listening to the news, not at all surprised to hear the number of traffic accidents there had been during the day, considering all the snow that had fallen that very morning.

“ _Tabarnak_ , it’s like the second there’s snow on the ground, everybody forgets how to drive,” Jean grumbled before turning off the TV. “This is why I’m glad I work at home.”

“Fucking hermit,” teased Eren, and Jean shoved him playfully.

“Fuck off, asshole. But seriously, how was your day?” he asked, and Eren settled back into his arms comfortably as he began recounting the day’s events.

Work had been fun, but exhausting: he’d been hired to give a group of German tourists a tour of the capital, including Parliament Hill, which was okay but meant dealing with security checks and having somebody look after Titan while he was inside. The security guards were always nice, at least, and by now he was starting to recognize a few of them by their voices – he often got called in as an interpreter for any important German, Turkish or French delegates – but he was still wary of leaving Titan with strangers, since the large dog was overly energetic and playful whenever he wasn’t busy being Eren’s guide dog. The building was also super old so the steps were a little warped in places, and he’d almost tripped or lost his footing at least three times that day.

The rest of the tour of the city had gone smoothly, at least. They’d visited a couple of monuments downtown, had a fancy lunch at the Château Laurier, and spent the afternoon at the Museum of History. He’d bid the group farewell as they left to go skating on the Rideau Canal, not before making them promise him they’d all try a beavertail pastry. He’d almost been tempted to swing by and grab one for himself, but decided to go buy for some tasty Pad Thai for supper instead.

“I’m glad I have tomorrow off,” said Eren, his eyes closed as he sleepily enjoyed the warmth of Jean’s embrace. Their empty food containers lay forgotten on the coffee table as Jean’s fingers gently caressed Eren’s sides.

“You do?”

“Yeah, it’ll be nice to sleep in.”

Eren felt Jean grinning against the back of his neck before a hand sneaked its way over his hip and under the hem of his shirt, stopping to play with the thick hair of his happy trail. He gasped when Jean nipped at the back of his neck, biting a line to his jaw and starting to suck on the lobe of his ear. He let go when Eren’s hand shot out to grab at his hair, tightly pulling at the strands as he felt himself start to grow hot.

“I was thinking, since you have tomorrow off and all, we should take advantage of that tonight,” Jean said huskily, his hot breath ghosting the shell of Eren’s ear and sending pleasant ripples throughout his body. He punctuated his words by bringing his other hand up to rub at Eren’s nipples through his shirt.

“Bedroom. NOW,” Eren panted, immediately aroused and definitely interested in whatever Jean had in mind.

He fell back with an “oof!” as Jean suddenly released him and got up off the couch. His hands immediately found Eren’s and lifted him up with enough force to send him right into his chest, and his arms quickly wrapped around him to press him even closer.

“ _Jean_ ,” Eren said breathily, his arousal and the brusque motions making his head spin.

“ _Ereeen_ ,” Jean groaned in response before sealing his lips with a wet kiss, mouth lingering there only for seconds before he started kissing a trail down to Eren’s jaw, lips open and fanning his warm breaths across Eren’s skin.

Eren brought up his hands to play with the soft hair of Jean’s undercut before firmly grabbing the longer locks and angling Jean’s lips towards the juncture between his shoulder and neck – his favourite place for Jean to leave dark, bruising hickeys. While Jean got to work licking, sucking and biting the area, Eren carefully manoeuvered them towards the bedroom, his hands now a firm grip on Jean’s bony hips. He kicked the door closed behind them as they entered the room, not wishing for their night to get interrupted by either of their pets.

Eren sighed with pleasure when he finally had Jean beneath him on the bed, their hips slowly begin to move as blood travelled south and they sought any source of friction. Eren dove right into kissing Jean, plunging his tongue into the other’s mouth and licking his way around, the taste of their meal still lingering. When he started sucking on Jean’s tongue, the taller man moaned and arched up into Eren, making them both still and gasp at the way the movement had perfectly slotted their hips together.

Eren grabbed at the bedsheets to anchor himself before grinding down his hips, _hard_ , into Jean’s quickly hardening erection. Foreplay was always Eren’s chance to dominate, because as soon as they really got into things, Eren always dissolved into a moaning, panting mess from the overwhelming sensations, leaving Jean to take the lead.

Eren kept up the slow, deep grind of his hips in time with thrusts of his tongue into Jean’s mouth. The man was quickly falling apart, so when Jean started to slow the rhythm of both the kisses and their hips, Eren let him relax the pace, and they finally both stopped and came apart to breathe.

Eren sat back and quickly pulled off his shirt, tossing it in the general direction of their laundry hamper. He felt Jean squirming beneath him, and when he brought his hands back down to his chest he realized Jean had also gotten rid of his own shirt. Eren ran his hands up and down Jean’s chest and sides, feeling every dip and curve of his muscles and bones. He flicked his nipples as he passed over them, earning a gasp, and settled his fingers on the bottom of Jean’s neck where they tenderly caressed the faint line of his scar.

“What did you want to do?” Eren asked, his voice almost hoarse from not having spoken in so long. Eren was fine with almost anything, really, as long as he was drowning in the sensation of Jean’s touch.

“Babe, mmm,” Jean gasped, bringing his hands up to massage Eren’s shoulders and upper back as he tried to decide what he wanted, distracted by Eren slowly rocking their hips together.

Instead of getting an answer, though, Eren was suddenly flipped onto his back, their positions reversed, and he felt Jean’s lips press against his in a kiss much chaster than the ones before.

“Tonight I’m gonna treat you,” Jean finally said. “Just lie back and relax. You’ve had a long day, babe, so I’m gonna take care of you.”

“Mmmm, that sounds nice,” said Eren, tilting his head back in a clear invitation for Jean to redirect his kisses. He didn’t stop at his neck, however, and peppered kisses all the way down his chest and abdomen, before stopping at the point where his happy trail disappeared beneath his boxers. Jean’s nimble fingers quickly undid Eren’s belt before pulling off his pants. The boxers he slowly teased downwards, until Eren gave him a smack to the side of his head for taking so long, and he yanked them off the rest of the way, Eren’s erection springing free, and Jean chuckled softly at Eren’s needy whine.

The moment Jean’s lips touched his dick, enveloping him in a wet heat, Eren’s brain short-circuited and he lost all sense of reason. His world narrowed down to the sensation of Jean’s mouth, tongue and fingers, gripping and swirling and licking and pumping and sucking him into oblivion, and Eren struggled to remember to breathe in between each of his loud, broken moans.

His hands were out of his control, tugging at Jean’s hair and clawing at his shoulders. His hips would have been bucking wildly up into Jean’s mouth if it weren’t for his warm, steady hands keeping Eren’s hips pinned against the mattress. In these moments, Eren’s mind would soar like a kite, floating above everything on a cloud of hazy pleasure, with only Jean as his tether to keep him connected to reality.

When he finally fell back down to earth, screaming Jean’s name as his body tensed and his mind burned with fireworks of pleasure, Jean was there to catch him with soft touches and gentle kisses.

As Eren finally regained his bearings and his breath, he felt Jean shifting to stand up and heard the clink of his belt as it dropped to the floor. The bed dipped as Jean crawled to straddle Eren’s chest, his breaths quick and shallow as Eren’s hands came up to grope at his ass, letting him feel the twitch of Jean’s muscles as the taller boy quickly brought himself to completion.

“Fuck, Eren,” Jean groaned, the only warning he got before Eren felt a sticky warmth coating his face as Jean came. His tongue quickly darted out to lap at the liquid before Jean’s lips came crashing down, alternating between giving him bruising kisses and licking his come from Eren’s face.

Things died down into sleepy kisses once none of it was left, and when Jean finally let up and rolled off of him, he reached over and grabbed a cloth from the bedside table to wipe the both of them clean. They lazily crawled underneath the covers after that, not even bothering to get up and try to find their underwear as both of them were truly exhausted and fell asleep almost instantly.

Eren woke up slowly the next morning, his mind still muddled from sleep, smiling at the warmth he felt everywhere his body was touching Jean’s. Eren loved waking up as the big spoon, even if he was a bit wary of accidentally rousing Jean as his morning wood was pressed into the taller man’s back. Eren mentally shrugged and simply snuggled closer, nuzzling into his soft hair that still had the faint lingering smell of sweat and sex.

Some days he could hardly believe his luck: Jean was, in his opinion, the perfect guy for him. He was loving and respectful, got along crazily well with Eren’s best friend, his mother adored him… hell, even Mikasa approved of their relationship. Sure the guy was sometimes an asshole, and definitely a giant nerd, but he was _Eren’s_ giant nerd, and that’s what mattered most.

Sometimes Eren wished he wasn’t blind, just to get a glimpse of what Jean looked like whenever he walked around their place shirtless, glasses on, reading the morning paper, and sipping coffee with Freckles perched on his shoulder. (Their cat had been named so in honour of Marco, and Eren often regretted he would never get the chance to meet Jean’s former best friend.) Scratch that though – Eren was actually glad he couldn’t see, because otherwise, he had no idea how he’d stop himself from popping a boner at every smirk or lewd grin he was sure Jean constantly threw in his direction.

When Jean finally started stirring in his arms, Eren started giving lazy kisses to whatever patch of skin his lips could reach. He felt Jean turning towards his as he stretched and yawned. He settled back into the cushions, facing Eren, and brought a hand up to brush the hair out of Eren’s eyes.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Eren said, smiling.

“Mornin’, husband,” Jean mumbled in reply, lowering his hand to Eren’s and twining their fingers together.

Eren felt himself blush as his grin widened. It was such a silly thing, but he couldn’t help it – three years of marriage, and he still melted every time Jean fondly used the word.

“Fuck, _je t’aime tellement._ ”

“I love you too, dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haaahaaaaaaa... *blushes* still kinda getting used to writing smut  
> I'm still taking writing prompts over on tumblr (shooponthemoon), but keep in mind it might take me a while to get around to them what with classes and work and all :P
> 
> Translations:  
> -It's me!  
> -Hey. How are you/how's it going?  
> -...  
> -Long day, I'm guessing?
> 
> Bescherelle: basically the francophone's verb/grammar bible, the most commonly used one has conjugation charts for all of the French verbs
> 
> Tabarnak: fuck (in this case, can be used in lots of ways)
> 
> beavertails: delicious as fuck Canadian pastries, covered in cinnamon and brown sugar but you can also get them with a bit of lemon, or nutella, or ice cream or a whole bunch of other crazy shit. It's pretty much tradition to grab one every time you go skating on the canal haha, but the regular cinnamon ones are my faves
> 
> Je t'aime tellement: I love you so much
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
